Covellite (MissFitt)
Covellite'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. Appearance Covellite is a slender Gem around Lapis Lazuli's height with mauve skin and dark, voluptuous indigo hair that goes down to her waist. She has light purple eyes, dark indigo eye shadow and diamond markings on her right cheek. Her gemstone is a covellite stone with an inverted teardrop shape on her chest. She wears a light purple dress that extends to her calves with an indigo trim along her waist. She also wears dark indigo ballerina flats. Personality A pensive individual, Covellite does not do well with others. She does care about various things, such as people and animals, but would prefer to be at a distance from them, because she never felt she belonged with them. Despite her usually calm demeanor, she can get emotional, and this could affect the weather as a result. She has never been around other Gems, and thus does not know much about her heritage, other than that she is far from a home which she could never reach. History Covellite emerged from the Earth sometime after the Gem war, but it was still in ancient times. Due to her vast power over the weather, she was revered by local peoples of the time, as they would beseech her to bring rain or end a storm in desperate times. As the centuries passed, through unknown means, she was forgotten. Feeling lonely, she found a home high up in the mountains, so she could be close to the sky. To her, though she was not entirely sure why, it was there she felt the closest to home; it was also the spot where she could look down and watch over the local environment and the living things that occupy it, including a settlement of humans on the base of the mountain that is now a small town. She remains on that mountain peak in the present day, manipulating the weather as she sees fit, continuing what she did in ancient times, so that the humans and animals below go about their lives peacefully. Powers and Abilities Covellite can be assumed to have the standard abilities of a Gem, including shape shifting, bubble formation, agelessness, and retreating into her gemstone to recover if she is severely wounded. Unique Abilites * Metereokinesis: Covellite can control local weather patterns, from which she can create storms and harness lightning, winds, and various forms of precipitation. This power is tied to her emotions (see trivia for more information), so she must be perfectly calm to have full control. Relationships TBA Trivia * She is one of currently seven MissFitt Gemsonas to reside on Earth. ** Each of these is represented by a color of the visible spectrum of light. Covellite's would be indigo. * As stated earlier, her powers are strongly tied to her emotions. For instance, when she is sad, it rains (or snows depending on the season); anger creates storms; happiness and serenity clear the sky. Gallery General CovelliteDollDivine.jpg Screenshots Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Gems Category:Covellites